


Me, the Universe and You.

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, DONT WORRY KEITH IS NOT DEAD HE IS ONLY PRESUMED TO BE DEAD, Happy Ending, Kinda, Kuron is back and fucking shit up, M/M, allura is still dead but i plan on fixing this bs soon, fix it fic for s8, trying to make the best i have with canon, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: Curtis seemed more pitiful than angry, “Shiro, I thought you were past this.”“I told Keith I would never give up on him, and this? This is exactly what I’m doing.” Shiro stood up, “He is the best pilot I have ever known, and he would not crash his ship. Known or unknown star system.”“Well… I hope you’re right. For your sake.”





	Me, the Universe and You.

"Commander, there's something suspicious about this colony."

The mission was supposed to go smoothly. It was Keith’s first mission as an official commander of the Blade of Marmora, and Kolivan had entrusted him to take charge in a simple acquisition of supplies and coalition business.

Keith frowned, moving close to the command center and looking at the information they were given, “The distressed signals we received said that there would be a planned attack on this planet..."

Acxa nodded, "But this planet is dead. The atmosphere was shattered many centuries ago and the land is impossible to be inhabited."

The planet itself was a few star systems away from Earth. They had been going back to get more supplies and for a brief reunion before leaving once again, but they had received coordinates from an unknown source about a planned attack on the planet Achilles.

However, the crust and mantle of the planet were fragile, which meant any misstep on the planet's land would lead to a painful, acidic death once the ground gave in. The possibility of anyone being in this planet was inexistent, and he was certain they were in the right place.

"What happened here?" He scrolled through the data pad.

"It says that there was a proton missile directed to the planet that compromised it's stability." Krolia looked at him, remaining steady besides the precarious situation, "But who sent it?"

Keith pursed his lips,  
"Try tracking down who sent the distress signal."

Once they settled into silence, Keith felt unsettled. Something was terribly wrong. The only planets who had their distress code were trustworthy members of the new intergalactic coalition, and no one could contact them without it. It was a protection measure taken by the Blades to ensure they wouldn’t be cornered into a surprise attack.

The chance of this being a trap was minimal. But he definitely felt something was...

"KEITH!"

There was an unceasing beeping sound, and Keith was pushed to the side, a body falling on top of him. Krolia shielded him, whereas Acxa shielded the two. There was the faint sound of an explosive device going off behind the iron doors of the bridge, followed by emergency lights and sirens blasting on the ship.

The entire place trembled, clearly not handling the direct hit too well. They all sat up after making sure there would be no explosion on this part of the ship anytime soon, scrambling for their blades and weapons. Krolia screamed orders, and Keith let her. He was panicking, not knowing what to do and feeling guilty at his carelessness in protecting his team.

"How did they get in?" Acxa was shouting over the sirens, tapping at the buttons on her panel to check each entrance to the ship.

Keith kept his gun pointed at the door.

"They came in undetected. A shielding device, most likely." Krolia grumbled.

Keith's brows rose, "A shielding device? Against Galra detection scans? I thought only Pidge had been able to develop a weapon like that."

Acxa shrugged, "Apparently your friend wasn't the only one who had that idea in mind."

There was a loud sound close to their entrance, and they froze.

They stood in a stance, waiting for any further attack on their area. The quiet was the most dreadful thing about the situation, an ominous premonition, a reminder of the inescapable battle ahead of them, their enemies watching them from unknown places. There was no way to know if they were one step ahead or not. The doors swiftly slid open, and Keith and Krolia jumped out of their hiding to blast at the new opening, soon realizing that there was no one there.

"Who..."

Purple smoke started filtering through the bridge. Keith's reaction time was too slow, and by the time he noticed what was happening...

"DON'T BREATHE IT IN!" He shouted.

They had managed to trick them into concentrating on the bridge's entrances, distracting them from the infiltrator who threw a poisonous smoke bomb into the ventilation system. Keith knew shooting at the ship's structure in hopes to hit an enemy would be a mistake. The ship would only crash down and take them with it.

His body gasped for air involuntarily, the first inhale left him nauseous. He could practically feel the chemicals burning through his throat, entering his lungs and burning his insides like sandpaper scraping through his organs. His eyes watered as he collapsed.

He didn't remember much before falling and hitting his head, but he felt the ghost of strong hands taking his body away before falling into unconsciousness.

-

It has been three years.

  
Three years. Three years since he last saw him. 

  
Shiro had a hard time believing that. It felt longer. Centuries had passed. The Harley comet had flown by so much he got tired of looking at the night sky awaiting his return safe to home. He had reached his thirties and gotten engaged, something he had never thought would be possible without him.   
It felt wrong, looking at the ring and knowing he wasn't wearing a matching one. That this string of fate that used to be tangled around them both was cut off so abruptly he had to make do with a makeshift knot around someone he barely knew. Soothing the pain with another man seemed unfair, but Shiro was getting old and a stable marriage had always been his on his plans someday. Settling down, having children. After Atlas and the war, retiring was the last thing on his mind, but who was he fighting for anyway? 

  
_"You will wait for me?"_

  
_"Always."_

  
He smothered down the burning pangs of his chest with alcohol, whiskey burning down his throat and taking his mind off the consuming and dreaded weight. A bad habit the rest of the team seemed to disapprove of immensely but one that his current fiancé didn't seem to mind if that's what made him happy.

"Keith." He whispered.

The name sounded foreign, as he hadn't said it in a while. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but he still felt like he was holding his breath. Waiting for something that would never come.

Someone that would never return.

"Keith." He tried again, louder this time.

The cosmos didn't respond.

-  
_When Keith got the offer of joining the blades to convert remaining Galra covens dedicated to Zarkon's ideologies, he wasn't sure whether to accept it or not._

_Being a soldier was a duty he had never intended to receive. Even after taking the unwilling task of saving the universe, he had never planned for this make-believe game to go on for this long. He had everything he wanted now, a life and someone to share it with and unconditional love and support._

_Risking it all would be a reckless mistake._

_He had insisted to stay. He really did_

_"I understand." Was all Shiro said._

_Keith frowned._

_"I don't have to go." He tried to imply a hidden meaning. I don't want to go. It would hurt me a thousand times more to leave than to stay._

_Not that staying wouldn't be nearly as agonizing._

_"I could go with you." Keith understood the meaning behind those. I could go if you want me to. I would sacrifice this for you if it meant we wouldn't have to be apart._  
_Shiro had seen too much of the universe and the horrors it could bring. He had navigated further beyond any of them ever did into the unending cosmos and into enemy territory. The passion for galaxies once so strong was buried beneath memories that provoked panic attacks and nightmares deep into the hours of the night._  
_Shiro had learned not to take for granted what life on Earth had to offer. He had it snatched away from him more than once, and Keith has been responsible for the second time and did not want to be responsible for the third._

_"You can't do this for me." Keith grabbed his hand, kissing it more than once for good measure before letting go, "I won't let you._

_"_ _You have to go. I can't make you do this for me." Shiro echoed._

_They stared at each other. So, this was the ultimatum; so, this was the pain Shiro went through in what felt like an eternity behind them, forced to choose between his dreams and his one true love. Keith could see the remises of the pain in the way he furrowed his brows, looking down at the sofa with a clenched fist and finally understanding Adam's inner turmoil._

_Keith could survive living without his mother, but to say that he wouldn't regret staying on Earth was uncertain. On the other hand, if he did go with the Blades, he was absolutely sure to his very core that he would regret every day he spent away from Shiro after finally getting him back._

_He couldn't ask Shiro to wait for him. But he didn't have to._

_"I'll wait for you."_

_Keith blinked, not sure if he heard it right, "You will wait for me?"_

_Shiro's eyes were filled with adoration clouding over the pain and heartache he felt. He touched their foreheads together, and Keith appreciated the warmth of his metal hand on the back of his neck, humming unceasingly in its wake; "Always"_

_Keith understood. Shiro had been forced to choose. But if it was him in his place, he knew what the right thing would be to do, and he didn't want Keith to have to decide. He knew Keith would choose him in a heartbeat, his decision only a slight bit heavier than the one Shiro had to make. He would be here for him when he came back, just like he was when Adam had left._

_"Thank you." Keith whispered, "I'll be back before you know it."_

_Famous last words, he thought._

-

The lights flickered in the dark, shedding clarity into the never-ending obscurity that surrounded the prisoner's cell. The purple hues flashed on the puddles of oil (or was it water? it had a strong, reeking smell that made Keith cover his nose using his dirty scraps of clothing) and reflected on the walls. The ship was surrounded with makeshift technology and objects of torture. Keith had had the pleasure of experiencing a few of them.   
He didn't know how many days had passed. He stopped counting after the first month.  
Footsteps could be heard, and he cowered back to the end of his cell in disgust. The Galra general didn't have a name yet, but his face was littered with scars and mended together with a lack of professionalism that showed the rotting flesh in the skin that flopped around his cheeks and neck. He was one of the crew members of the ship, occasionally passing by to pick at Keith's injuries and make new ones.

It was terrifying. But Keith remained strong, fists clenched by his side.

"Today is the day, human-cub." His smile was menacing, and Keith feared his intentions. The guard barely spoke to him of the plans made by the people in charge, but Keith had a feeling today was not going to be led by the usual torture he had been dealing with for the past few months. The scars on his back, fresh and overlapping each other, ached as he forced himself to stumble to the end of the cell, struggling to stand up. The guard opened it with ease using a scanner, and practically scooped him onto his shoulder. Keith had no physical strength left to fight, though his heart burned with rage as the Galra made sure to scratch at the wounds with his claws when picking him up.

They walked, Keith struggling to escape his grip. He didn't know if those measures were to ensure he didn't escape, or feigned courtesy so he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. It happened before. Both. And he might be tired and hurt, but like hell he was going to be ridiculed so much to the point of being carried away over his enemy's shoulder, like a pig sent for slaughter.

"The Captain wants to see you now that he’s finally back from his mission." He could practically hear the smirk settling on his face, "Said he had something to show you, and maybe this would change your mind."

The Captain was unknown to Keith. He had never been given the opportunity to meet him, since he was gone for the most part of his captivity in a top-secret mission. But he occasionally heard the whispers between the guards telling each other that The Captain needed him alive. To take it easy, because The Captain wanted him healthy. He wasn't sure they followed those orders correctly when they dislocated his shoulder and ripped through his skin like scraps of paper, but curiosity had always gotten the best of him and he was at least eager to meet the man. Whether or not that was a pleasant feeling was left to be decided by him.

He heard doors opening and heard more than felt the crack of his shoulder when the Galra dropped him on the floor carelessly. There was a roar of laughter, soon ceased by a snap of fingers.

Keith heard someone walking towards him but didn't have enough willpower to move.

"Troke, I thought I told you to escort him carefully."

Keith's eyes snapped open at his voice. The authority dripping in its tone, the velvety, soothing and familiar timbre of it. He scrambled to stand up, heart beating rapidly and threatening to burst out of him through his blocked throat. The pain from his wounds were the least of his problems,  _hope_  being the most consuming and hurtful.

Shiro.

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure if this was some sick, sick joke. He wasn't sure he was imagining all of this. He stood there, covered from head to toe with Galra garments, an old-fashioned armor that fit snugly onto his body, probably tailored for him. He wore a helmet that hid most of his features, framing his face, but Keith would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Keith." He whispered softly, walking up to him in confident steps. Stopping right next to him and lifting a gloved hand to caress his hair. It was oily, dirty and gross, smelling strongly like blood, but he didn't stop his motion, looking at him with all the affection in the world, “What have they done to you?”

"What are you doing here?" He looked around the room. It seemed like an imitation of Zarkon's own ship, a wide-open space with a view to the galaxies ahead of them. It was illuminated by the purple glow coming from tubes on its extremities with a bright, unfamiliar liquid, humming on their wake and probably powering up the ship. The room was surrounded by control center where members worked, almost obscured by a luxurious tapestry laid on the floor, with a black, marble throne on the end of it after some elevating steps. He turned his focus to Shiro's clothes instead, the armor with an elongated cape shielding his body, the helmet on his head seemingly representing power and almost a regal poise. He instantly knew the answer but refused to believe it. Even if it was the truth, it didn't make any sense.

Keith knew he was supposed to hit him and run. He knew that this was a trick, or some mind manipulation venom inserted in him by the guards in his sleep. But it all felt too real, and Keith ignored sense and chose to indulge himself in sensibility in the way Shiro moved his careful touches to his cheek, cupping his face and staring into his eyes with an overwhelming surge of emotion.

“I’ll make sure my undisciplined crew gets the deserved punishment for treating you like this…”

 "Whatever they're doing to me through you... is sick. Twisted."

Shiro pursed his lips, "Keith. It is me. All my actions, everything, is quintessentially me."

"This isn't real." Keith remarked sadly, ignoring the guards stunned silence as he clutched at Shiro's fingertips, "But I'm glad I get to see you, even if in my imagination."

Shiro took a step back. Keith almost fell to his knees, ready to beg for this dream to never be over, but Shiro removed his helmet and his eyes widened.

His hair was brown, with only a tuft of white hair escaping from the intersection of his fringe.

"No." Keith laughed in disbelief, "No. That's impossible. You all fell from the facility. You all crashed."

"Some of us were strong enough to survive."

Keith realized now that his eyes had a purple tint to them, camouflaged by the violet fluorescent lights from the ship itself. Keith eyed his right arm and noticed that it was still a dirty, grey metal.

"Who's controlling you?" Keith refused to break their unwavering eye contact.

Kuron laughed bitterly, "I don't need anyone to be controlled. I am my own being, an improved version of a weak man who abandoned the empire he could've had if his morality wasn't so strong and a flaw."   
  
The knowledge that all the clones had the ability to survive without someone being at the helm, or even without any injections of quintessence was sickening. How many pained deaths had he caused Shiro when he blew up the facility? What did this one go through to survive?

How did he get the Galra arm, if Honerva and Zarkon were long gone, and this technology was so inhumanly difficult to replicate, it required the entire royalty of a menacing empire to create a prosthetic strong enough to manipulate Shiro's thoughts?

"I was one of the special ones." Kuron rambled. He was still close to Keith, the emotion on his eyes still there, even as he ignored the pain on Keith's expressions, "An improved model. Even more so than the clone they sent to kill you, even more so than the original Champion."

"Why did they send us the weaker one, then?" Keith was ready to get as much information out of him as he could. If that meant playing his game, so be it.

Kuron smiled at him sadly, "I had free thought. They doubted my devotion to the empire, because they knew my biggest weakness would become a catalyst for its destruction."

"Your... weakness?"

"You."

Keith's breath hitched. Suddenly, everything made sense. This version of Shiro's clone had escaped Honerva's lab once the empire had been defeated by Voltron. The reason he had been able to infiltrate the Blade of Marmora ship was because he knew Pidge's methods used to camouflage their lions into entering Galra ships undetected, and he knew the code to the distress signal because...

"Is your mind still connected to his?" Keith asked quietly, "Can you... feel him? Or at least part of him?"

Kuron seemed offended to be compared to the original Shiro, but his liking to Keith seemed to have the best of him as he continued guiding him through his plan, "No. Like I have said, I am an entire separate person from Shiro. While I may have his memories and feelings, I choose how to control them." Kuron clicked his tongue, "I have his life, but he doesn't have a say on what I do with it."

"How did you get the code for the distress signal?"

"It was easy enough, looking like one of the paladins of Voltron and visiting certain planets in what looked like a simple checkup on their supplies and security measures."

The original Kuron was mind controlled. He was Haggar's pawn. He didn't have any fault in what ensued, especially because he was still Shiro after all, and believe in that with all his heart.

This Kuron was evil. And worse, he was aware of it and intentionally continued down the path Haggar had set for him.

Keith stared at him in silence. Kuron chuckled, moving towards him and taking advantage of his stillness in order to place a hand on the end of his back. Keith snapped, moving from his grip, "I don't know what your plan is, but it's not going to work. My friends noticed I'm missing, and I bet they're looking for me.”

Keith noticed out of corner of his eyes one of the guards offering handcuffs to Kuron, but he simply shook his head, signaling for him to wait longer, "You truly believe that?"

The pity drowning his voice almost made Keith backtrack. He thought of Shiro. He thought of Hunk, Lance and Pidge.

"I do. And you will regret it once they do."

Kuron frowned. Keith felt triumphant.

"Keith. What did you do once the Garrison told you that the Kerbero's mission failed due to pilot error?"

Keith was taken aback.

"I never gave up on you."

Kuron was satisfied with his answer, "And I realize that. That's why I never gave up on you too. But him?" He spat the words, "Shiro? He threw you aside as soon as he realized you were gone. You deserve someone better."'

"That's not true." If there was one thing Keith was certain of, is that Shiro would never give up on him. Although it took him years of doubt and reluctancy, he gave him his undoubted devotion and received his in exchange, "Shiro is probably looking for me right now. He's going to kick your ass."

Kuron hummed, "Did you know we have connections to Earth?"

"Liar."

"Hear me out, Keith. Why would I lie to you? You're my best friend, after all."

He walked to the command center in careful, calculated steps, cape flowing around his ankles as he marched. He placed his hands on the data pad, moving a few buttons and giving commands before a recording filled the room.

_"Hey, man. Excited for the big day?"_

Keith recognized Hunk's voice and gasped.

_"Yeah. A bit nervous though."_

Shiro's voice still felt like a hit, although Keith had just heard his velvety tone monologue about his plan for the past twenty minutes. This Shiro seemed true. Innocent and the real him.

_"Look, Pidge sent me to talk to you."_

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"Are you sure they're doing the right thing?"_

The sadness in Hunk's voice wasn't unnoticed. He turned to Kuron for an explanation, but he just looked at him equally as piteous.

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I love Curtis."_

"No."

_"_ _It's been only three years, Shiro."_

_"You think I don't know that?"_

_"What would Keith think?"_

_"He would want me to move on."_

"No. Stop."

_"You don't love the guy, Shiro. It's unfair on him."_

 

_"Hunk, I appreciate you coming here two months before my wedding to tell me what I feel about my fiancé, but Keith is dead."_

"STOP! PLEASE!"

_"He crashed his ship. He is dead. They told me that a million times. Do you know how hard it was for me to accept that?"_

Kuron turned it off, "He doesn't believe in you like you believed in him."

He doesn't love you like you love him.

Keith screamed in pain, his howls echoing on the ship.

-

Shiro woke up panting, sweating. His skin was crawling with pins and needles, robotic arm trembling with how much energy he had charged while under pressure. His rapid breathing was doing nothing to fill his empty lungs, and he looked around to pinpoint the source of his anxiety.

It took him a while to recognize his surroundings. Right. His Garrison-issued room.

He didn't particularly remember what his nightmare was about. He had so many of them lately that he would rather forget.

But something was wrong, and he could feel it. He sat up, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands to wake himself up so he could name the feeling.

He paused.

Ever since Keith was gone, there was an empty feeling on his chest. It was like losing a part of him too big to be replaced, like a hole on his body that never closed, burning and destroying the healing skin every time he remembered he died.

For the first time in three years, he felt whole.

He had gone through the seven stages of grief. Denial had been the hardest to get through, and he was sure he had already passed it. This was different, yet he still felt like the last three years had never happened. He turned around, half expecting Keith to be laying next to him.

The bed was empty.

Nonetheless, he stood up. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what.

  
-

 

Keith was not taken back to his cell.

The guards insisted, and Keith was sure that if he was taken again, he wouldn’t fight back. He would be dangling from Troke’s shoulder like a ragdoll, staring emptily at the ground they walked.

Kuron insisted they gave him a better room. And by a better room, they meant an isolated chamber a few doors away from his own room. They had locked the door before leaving, but at least Keith wasn’t handcuffed to any surface. He had his own bathroom. His own bed. Food given to him three times a day. And Kuron gave him enough space to process the information given to him.

Shiro had once told him that he would never give up on him. So, what changed now?

He tried to rationalize. Shiro had said he had been dead for three years. Although his time here definitely felt like less time than that, it had come out of his mouth as clear as day. So, as far as everyone on Earth was concerned, he was dead.

And Shiro’s way of grieving was marrying a guy he barely knew. The crew believed the crashing was his fault.

He thought he had been a good captain, a good leader. But apparently nearly five years of fighting alongside them wasn’t enough to prove his abilities.  

There was a knock on the door. Keith was sure whoever was behind it would come in despite his protesting, so he said nothing. The door slid open, and Kuron walked in with hesitant steps.

He had shed the Galra armor, wearing a simple black tank top and pajamas trousers. He looked more like Shiro like this, and it didn’t help ease Keith’s aching heart.

“Thought I’d check to see how you’re doing.” Kuron mumbled. He invited himself in, leaning on the bed frame and crossing his arms, “I’m sorry I was behaving like that. You must understand the crew were watching my every move.”  


“You mean showing me love of my life leaving me to marry some guy I barely know?”

Kuron smiled softly, “That was the only way to make you see things as they are, Keith.”

“And what are they?”

Kuron sat at the end of the bed, looking at his hands, “I love you.”  


Hearing those words in Shiro’s voice made everything he was holding inside flow like an open faucet. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn’t sobbing. He wasn’t shaking or reacting physically.

“I don’t love you.” He whispered, lying to himself.

“You love Shiro.” Kuron wiped his tears with his thumb, and Keith leaned into the touch on instinct, “And I am Shiro, but better. I am the best possible version of him.”

“A villain? You’re the worst possible version of Shiro.”

“Let me shed some light onto that.” Kuron grasped his hand, rubbing the knuckles. The gesture made Keith freeze and pay attention to him, “Shiro was the Champion. The Galra’s most powerful weapon. If he had been understanding, he could’ve gotten away with being Zarkon’s right hand man. But the fool decided to rebel too soon. If he had held out longer, worked alongside them, he could’ve had anything he wanted, and possibly defeated Zarkon from the inside. I am smarter than that. Once you courageously brought down the empire, I used the commotion as an opportunity to escape.”

“And you built an empire of your own.”

“You’re so clever, baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Kuron laughed. The worst part was, his laugh wasn’t corrupted. It sounded exactly like his, “But I gave you that nickname.”

“Stop.”

Kuron kissed the palm of his hand, and Keith used the opportunity to lay a punch on him. His knuckles landed on Kuron’s jaw with a satisfying _crack_ , and he stumbled off the bed.

The attack had the opposite effect he was expecting. The man was laughing harder, “Oh, Keith. You’re so beautiful to watch.”

“You’re a farce.” Keith snapped.

“You’re so selfless, and yet so relentless. Would you believe me if I told you I fell in love with you when you saved me from those creatures, when we were stranded on that planet?”

“Those are not your memories.”

“But they are, Keith!” He exclaimed, standing up and massaging his jaw where Keith hit him, “And you know what makes me the better version of Shiro?” He leaned in, whispering, “I love you back.”

Keith had been tortured multiple times since being captured. The brand-new scars littered across his body were enough proof of that. But this? This was more agonizing than any utensil used to break him apart.

   
-

Shiro was never good at relationships.

His breakup with Adam was due to his own selfishness. And maybe that was the reason he became such a giving person after being captured by the Galra, regretting his choice to make himself happy for once.

But Hunk was right. This was unfair to Curtis, and his decision to use this innocent man as a rebound held a weight more on him than himself.

He had emptied out a meeting room, sitting down in front of his fiancé without meeting his eye. He interlaced his fingers, placing them on his lap and maintaining a calm, professional posture.

“I know what you’re about to tell me.” Curtis interrupted his unspoken words, and Shiro finally looked at him. Surprisingly, his eyes were not filled with anger, but rather mutual understanding.

“This is not going to work out.” Shiro mumbled sadly, not knowing what else to do besides continue with his original plan.

“Can I at least know why?”

“Keith isn’t dead.”

Curtis stilled, eyes widening. He chuckled in disbelief, “You must be joking.” Shiro wasn’t laughing, “Shiro. Kolivan spent years looking for bodies in the nearby galaxies and has found nothing. Their ship is a wreckage.”

“He isn’t dead.” Shiro repeated, reinforcing his certainty with a stronger tone, “I know it. And I was wrong to doubt his abilities, wrong to not wait for him. And I was wrong to put the pressure of mending me back together on you.”

Curtis seemed more pitiful than angry, “Shiro, I thought you were past this.”

“I told Keith I would never give up on him, and this? This is exactly what I’m doing.” Shiro stood up, “He is the best pilot I have ever known, and he would not crash his ship. Know or unknown star system.”

“Well… I hope you’re right. For your sake.”

 


End file.
